tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ceres Asterica
Ceres Asterica is a citizen of the Free City of Trinity Gask in the Fourth Age. To secure a tentative alliance between Trinity Gask and the Kingdom of Valencia, her hand has been offered to King Derek Hawthorne. Biography Early Years Ceres Asterica witnessed Trinity Gask's turn from a city into an autonomous city-state in the Fourth Age in large part due to the efforts of Hannibal Losstarot, and she assisted in the transition as she grew older, first as a simple soldier, then an officer, and then as a diplomat as well. Her accomplishments were acknowledged by Hannibal Losstarot, the Prince of Trinity Gask, himself. Sometime during the transition, or shortly afterward, she lost her parents in a tragic construction accident. Fourth Age Herald of the Dawn To secure an alliance between Trinity Gask and Valencia in the uncertain times of the Andarian Empire's expansion, Hannibal Losstarot proposed a marriage between Ceres and King Derek Hawthorne. In response, the king sent Sir Osmond Locke to evaluate the woman. She found him after his initial audience with the First Citizen. They walked together, speaking of many things, and sat down in town to have lunch. She requested his escort back to the manor and asked her if he'd found what he'd been looking for within her. He affirmed that he had. Then they separated. Healed but Never Hidden Ceres and Hannibal Losstarot had a conversation regarding her upcoming wedding ceremony. The conversation ended with Ceres being called away to try on and adjust the wedding dress. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lady Ceres Asterica : Her full name and title. Appearance She has blond hair and purple eyes. She is pretty, but not gorgeous. She is tall, roughly 6'0", give or take an inch. She wears a long black coat, presumably a shirt, pants and boots, over all of which she outfits herself with leather armor dyed a dark green. She is typically armed with a longsword. Personality and Traits She is smart, politically minded, and a staunch supporter of Losstarot's cause. She is in love with someone, but won't say who. Rumors abound on the subject. Whoever it is appears to either not know or have rejected her. Powers and Abilities She knows how to fight with a longsword. She is a self-taught politician of noteworthy ability. Relationships King Derek Hawthorne Willing to give him a chance. Knows a lot about his accomplishments, little about the man behind the crown, self-admittedly. Has exchanged letters with the man, though the first was somewhat formal and stiff. She expects his next letter sometime before their wedding. Hannibal Losstarot The man she admires and respects the most. She saw how the city and her family's lives were changed due to the work he administrated. Loyal to his cause. Grace Ripley She has a great deal of respect for Grace, as a fellow soldier under the command of Lord Hannibal. See also *Trinity Gask Category:Characters from Trinity Gask Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans